Short stories
by Readerlover17
Summary: Short stories on the movie no reservations. Mostly about Nick and Kate. My first ever fanfic. Suggestions are welcome. There are spoilers. I don't own the movies.
1. A good day

_This is my very first fan fic.I watched the movie No reservations and fell in love with it. This a short story about what happens after the movie. I don't own the movie. I made up where Nick, Kate and Zoe now live and the story is mostly about Nick and Kate and how they both get closer. SPOILERS! I made up the plot and all the short stories/background I made up. (Not the part where she was born, but her mother and family are made up).enjoy._

* * *

Master chef Kate Armstrong never though this would happen to her. Her life has changed so much since the day of her sisters accident. She never though a child would come into her life, in her care, let alone having another boyfriend. She was a workaholic even on her day off she would be practicing new recipes. Now she brings Zoe to the park or around New York with Nick, of course.

It was hard for Kate to let go of her apartment but Nick assured her he was never going to leaving her. And besides they do own a restaurant together and live in the apartment above it.

* * *

Kate woke up with a delicious smell coming from down the hall. She got out of bed and put on her robe as it was quite chilly. Seeing as it was late November, New York brings a frosty morning.

Kate walked down the hall hearing giggles and laughter from the kitchen. When she got there she saw her two most favourite people in the world. There running round gathering plates and glasses for the table was Zoe. Still in her pink pajamas and bunny slippers. She didn't see Kate at the door as she danced gracefully to the stove to check her pancakes. With her was Nick with his back against Kate pretending to be a composer to his imaginary orchestra.

Zoe turned around to see Kate, she smiled and was about to say good morning when Kate put a figure to her lips silencing her. Zoe giggled as she made her way to the breakfast table while Kate snuck up behind Nick, hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek.

"Good morning,il mio amore" Nick said while turning around, moving his arms around her waist,

"What does that mean" Zoe asked from the table

"il mio amore', means my love" Nick replied winking at Kate as she blushed

"Good morning to you too, what are you making?" Kate asked looking over nicks shoulder to see

"Pancakes and bacon and egg and toast and orange juice" Zoe shouted excitedly

"Can I help" Kate asked

"Sure you can squeeze the orange for the juice" Nick replied with a chuckle

Kate raised an eyebrow asking if he was serious. This made Nick laugh louder, mocking her from when they first had breakfast together, after his laughter subsided he said "I'm just kidding you can make the bacon and egg, ok" this made Kate happy.

As she began preparing Zoe kept a close eye on how she did everything so fast and do a lot of things all at once,I mean she was beating eggs while adding bacon to the pan. Zoe was amazed by her aunts skills

Kat saw this and smiled at Zoe and asked if she wanted to help but Zoe replied by shaking her head. Kate put it aside, maybe she could teach her how to teach Zoe to cook something more then pancakes soon walked back to the breakfast table to squeez the orange juice, her back towards Kate and Nick.

As Kate finished cooking she turned around with Nick smiling at her. He went to where she was standing and kissed her passionately. They didn't notice Zoe come in.

"OMG this is so embarrassing" she said walking over to the table smiling from ear to ear.

Kate and Nick pulled away laughing at the poor girl. They both smiled at each other while giving a nod. Zoe knew this nod and ran as fast as she could laughing her head off. Nick and Kate ran after her. When they finally got to her they gave her kisses on both cheeks making her laugh even harder.

"Alright let's go eat" Kate stood up and began to walk to the kitchen

"Wait leave some food for us" Zoe laughed running after her.

"So what do you want to do today?, we can't do much since it's freezing" Nick asked the two girls, mostly directing the question to Zoe.

"Can we go ice skating" Zoe pleaded

"No we are not going out in that cold" Kate disagreed

"Ok how about we go to the indoor swimming center" Zoe tried again,using her best puppy eyes.

"Ok that's better then the cold" Kate agreed giving her a smile

"Yes, I'm going to change" Zoe said running out of the kitchen

Kate and Nick laughed at her excitement. They began cleaning up the table and kitchen. When they were finished Kate went to change to her swimsuit while Nick packed their bag.

Kate came out in a simple swimsuit that tied around her neck, it was light blue and had cut outs at her side showing her curved body.

Nick stood staring at the beauty in front of him, not saying anything. Kate laughed at her boyfriend seeing his reaction.

"Take a picture it last longer" Kate said sarcastically but was surprise when she saw Nick take his phone out. She played along and starting posing in front of him. After a while she began to put on clothes over her swimsuit to protect her from the cold. Nick quickly changed into his swimming trunks and they both walked out.

When they entered the sitting room, Zoe was waiting there bag beside her watching T.V,she turned around and said

"Finally took you two long enough, come on let's go". With that they went out and began to walk to the swimming center. They walked together with Zoe,in front of them, Nick had his arm around Kate's waist.

* * *

When they arrived at the swimming pool they paid and went to get a cubicle. They got out of their clothes and shoes. Zoe was the first one done and went straight out. As she ran Kate shouted at her

"Don't run near the pool Zoe" in reply she heard a faint "yeah"

Nick gathered there clothes and put it in a locker, locking it up and keeping the key bracelet around his wrist.

When Nick and Kate saw Zoe she was coming down a water slide. The center was big, it had five waterslide with a lazy river going around the whole thing. There was a wave pool and two other pools. One had lanes and the other was just for anything. There was two kids area. One had a pirate ship that kids can play around and another was a baby pool. Finally in the center of everything there was a giant jacuzzi.

Nick and Kate decide to go into the jacuzzi. When they got there no one was there so they had it all to themselves. They started talking about what they could add to their menus and all this about recipes and what ingredients they need to buy. They ended the conversation when they heard Zoe calling them from the top of one of the slides.

"You go to her, I'll stay here" Kate said quickly not wanting to go down a waterslide.

"Are you scared?" Nick asked mockingly. Kate didn't find this funny but was serious, she shook her head while looking down into the water, embarrassed.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well when I was younger, about two or three, I fell off the side of something I can't remember what it was but it was tall. I fell and hit my head hard on the floor, luckily I didn't die but I was in coma for about three months. I don't want that to happen again." Kate finished playing with the water.

Nick sat down beside her again and said to her calmly,

"You don't have to be afraid, Zoe and I will be there."

With that Nick helped her up and made there way up the flight of many stairs. When they reached the top Zoe was waiting there excitement written all over her face. Kate looked over one of the railings and was terrified, she was so scared that she hung on to Nick for her dear life. Nick reassured her but hugging her tighter.

"Zoe go down one of the slides and will follow,I promise" Nick said to Zoe. Zoe didn't need to be told twice and went down one that was called the 'black hole'. Nick took Kate to one that had rafts for two people. As they went down Kate didn't stop shouting, she screamed louder when they were going down fast. This caused Nick to laugh out loud.

At the bottom of the slide was Zoe laughing her head off at what she just saw. Nick helped Kate out who was now,laughing her head off as well. The three decided to go to the wave pool. With every wave that came their way they jumped over it or dived in under it. They spent most of the time on the lazy river and Zoe showed some tricks she could do,

"Kate watch this" Zoe shouted as she did a handstand and into a somersault. Kate instantly got worried at her trick.

"Zoe you have to be careful,"

"I'm fine, see I'm not hurt, stop worrying so much" Zoe said spinning around. Kate smiled at Zoe realising she wasn't that young anymore.

They stayed at the pool for a few more hours then left. They went into the showers to get the chlorine out of their hair and got changed.

* * *

 ** _Later that day..._**

They were so tired that they just ordered pizza from a local pizza place and got it delivered to the restaurant. An hour after they ate Zoe was sound asleep. Nick took her into her room before going into their own. When he got there he saw that Kate was getting ready.

As they laid down, they didn't say anything but enjoyed each other's company,

"Today was fun," Kate said breaking the silence

"Yeah, I learned a lot about you today," Nick replied

"Really,like what?" Kate asked

"Well I found out you are scared of highs, you care so much about Zoe and that you have an amazing body" Nick chuckled at the end

"Just my body," Kate asked pretending to be sad

"No you are beautiful inside and out," Nick said kissing her

"I love you," Kate said breaking away from the kiss

"I love you more," Nick replied

"No way,"

"Yes I love you way more,"

"I love you more,"

"I love you so much more,"

"Prove it," Kate challenged

"Marry me," Nick said seriously

This got Kate's attention. She sat up looking at Nick in the eyes searching if he was joking or not, but she found nothing but love and worry.

"Are you serious, no joke, no just kidding?"

"None at all, well?"

"OMG, Nick YES,YES,YES,YES" Kate replied kissing him again but more passionately

"I love you, I love you so much" Kate said excitedly

Nick went to get something from one of his drawers and went back to the bed and gave it to Kate.

"I didn't know when to give it to you, I was waiting for the perfect moment, but I read somewhere that 'you shouldn't wait for the perfect moment, you take the moment and make it perfect' it's kinda cheesy,I know,"

Kate opened the small box and saw the most beautiful ring

"Nick it's beautiful" Nick took the ring out of the box and put it on her. After he kissed the ring then kissed her. Kate pulled away from the kiss smiling the biggest smile and said

"That was very cheesy" and they both laughed, they both laid down again holding each other and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Today was a good day.

Today was a very good day.

* * *

 ** _This is my very first fanfiction, hoped you all liked it. I decided to make this fanfiction because I saw the movie and fell in love with Nick and Kate's love story and I though 'there has to be a fanfiction about them' but when I looked it up nothing was here so I decided to change that.i might make more of these tell me what I would do too me what you think. Ok bye.  
_**


	2. First date

**_Onshot on Kate's and Nick's first date. Set after the movie. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think of it. I don't own the movie or characters. I own the plot though._**

* * *

Kate walked into the the back room to get more ingredients to add on her counter. As she entered she saw Nick looking for some things as well. Nick heard her come in and turned to smile at her. There was an awkward silence between them and Nick didn't like it.

 _Come on just as her._ Nick though. _What's the worse that could happen._ He asked himself. _Um...she could reject you_. He answered his own question. Kate saw that he was in deep though so she asked him

"Nick are you ok?"

"Hu...oh yeah..I..um..I'm..fine...ah..I...was..um..wondering...if...youwanttogosomewheretonigh?" He said the last part quickly.

"Slow down Nick. I didn't quite get that. If I wanted what?" Kate asked

Nick took a deep breath and sighed.

"I asked if you wanted to go somewhere tonight"

"Like a date?" Kate asked confused

"Yeah like a date just you and me, what do you say?" Nick asked embarrassed

"I'd love to. Where will we go?" Kate smiled

"How about we have dinner here, I'll make my pasta and my tiramisu, after that we go see a movie" Nick suggested

"That sounds nice" Kate replied leaving the store room with everything she needed and the biggest smile on her face. She was excited for tonight

* * *

 **Later that day**

Kate was getting ready in her room when she smelled the delicious smell of Nick's famous pasta coming from the kitchen. Zoe was at a sleepover at her friends house for the whole weekend but she would go to the restaurant for breakfast and lunch.

Kate had a red dress on that hugged her curves and stopped mid thigh. She had a simple eyeshadow,mascara and red lipstick on and had her hair in big curls. Soon Nick knocked on her door. She opened it and Nick was there in a simple dress shirt,blazer and black jeans.

"You look beautiful" Nick complemented her, making Kate blush.

"You don't look too bad yourself"

"May I walk to to our table" Nick said being a gentleman and offering his arm

"Of course you may" Kate said taking his arm giggling.

As they ate, Nick couldn't help but stare at Kate. Kate noticed this and wondered if she had something on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kate asked

Nick didn't answer right away but kept staring at her. Moments later he said

"Have I ever told you, your beautiful" Nick asked looking into her hazel eyes with his blue eyes

"Yes you have, you told me when you came to get me from my room" Kate said blushing

"Well I need to tell you often" Nick said going back to his pasta.

There was a comforting silence until Nick broke it.

"So I don't really know you all that well,care to share?" Nick asked. Karate though for a moment and though back on her life,

"Well I was born in Wales, my mother was Spanish and my father was Welsh, we moved here when I was 16 with my sister of course, I studied her in New York and got my degree on culinary arts when I was 21. Both of my parents died from cancer when I was 25. The same year Zoe was born. Two years after that, I dated a guy named James he was very nice and caring until we were in our second year into our relationship when he wanted me to move out. I didn't want to move out of my apartment "

"Why was that" Nick interrupted

"Well I didn't want to give it up because we would move in together,he would eventually leave me, I would have nowhere to go. And besides he was demanding. Anyway after I broke off our relationship I became a workaholic. Then it was the accident with my sister and Zoe. And then you came into my life. Now you know where it went from there" Kate finished her life story.

" What made you move out when I asked you" Nick asked again

"Well you convince me to move out even if it took like what four, five months because I was making sure we got the restaurant and that it was a hit. I also convinced myself to trust you fully and besides you need me and Zoe in the restaurant" Kate said

"Final question, are you glad I came into your life?" Nick asked, Kate though for a moment, on when they met and how she let in hi her life.

"Yes because you opened my eyes that I opened up again, took better care of Zoe. And because you were the only one who could make her eat. Remember?" Kate said looking deep in his eyes.

"Yes I remember. That moment, when you thanked me, I realised you weren't that scary, you were just tense and worried. From the moment you came in the first time you saw me and when I asked for your secret to your saffron sauce, your reaction was pretty funny" Nick said chuckling at the end.

"We'll now you know, and you may not tell a single soul." Kate said acting to be serious.

"Yes chef" Nick chuckled

Kate was about to ask Nick about his family until she saw the time. 7:30.

"Nick we're gonna be late come on we can clean up later" Kate said in a panic.

"Okay come on then" Nick said laughing at her.

It was mid summer in New York, and it was warm out so Kate didn't bring a jacket or cardigan. They walked down the flight of stairs and to nicks truck.

It took about 15 minutes to drive to the cinema. When they got there they tickets they went in just in time. The movie lasted two and a half hours.

They got back to the apartment, there Nick and Kate began to clean up there mess from earlier. When they finished Kate went to th sitting room, Nick remembered that he had tiramisu in the fridge, so he brought the tiramisu to the sitting room with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Kate saw Nick come in with all the things and smiled when she saw the tupperwear,

"Is that what I thing it is" Kate asked

"You mean the food for gods, then yes" Nick chuckled and Kate joined the laughter

Kate made room on the couch for Nick to sit. Nick put the wine and the glasses on the table and poured, some Kate took off her heels and sighed,while rubbing her feet

"I never ware heels, another thing you should know about me. My feet are killing me." Kate complained

Nick took Kate's legs and swung it over his lap and began massaging it. Kate closed her eyes at the pleasure. Nick finished massaging her feet and began to feed her tiramisu and gave her, her glass of wine.

They both looked into each other's eyes enjoying the others company. Ocean blue meets hazel green. They both began to lean in until they met in the middle, kissing passionately. The kiss lasted for a long time, Kate was able to place her glass on the table and so did Nicks. Kate's hands went around his neck and into his hair, while nicks hand went to her jaws and neck pulling her in more. The kiss ended when they both needed to breath. They pulled back once again staring into each other's eyes. Kate smiled and bit her bottom lip and Nick just kept staring at her.

They both stood up and began to clean up, well Nick did most of the cleaning as Kate was tired and a little bit drunk. When Nick was finish cleaning he tried helping her up on her feet. They made their way down the hall with nicks arm around Kate's waist for support and Kate's arms draped over Nicks neck.

When they got to the bedroom, Nick helped Kate out of her dress and putting on her pyjamas. As Nick tucked her in and was about to leave to go to his room, Kate grabbed his arm and said

"No stay, please"

"Okay but I'll just change in my pyjama, ok" Nick replied and went to his room to change. He didn't see Kate nod her head as he left. Soon he returned in just shorts and a tank top. As he entered Kate's room he saw that Kate was patiently waiting for him. When he walked in Kate made room for him. As Nick got in bed he turned off the lamp on the bedside table. As he lay down he felt Kate move her arm around his torso and put her head on his chest. Nick put his arm around her protectively. To Nick's surprise he heard Kate say,

"I love you" with a sigh. Nick was shocked and said

"Are you still drunk? Am I hearing things again?" Nick asked not believing a word.

"No I'm not drunk. And yes I'm serious, I love you" Kate replied.

"Well then I love you too" Nick said kissing the top of her head.

From that moment on Kate knew Nick was never gonna leave her.


End file.
